


you're gorgeous

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this has been languishing on my phone and I finally finished it! They love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gorgeous

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for iPhone](http://m.livejournal.com/iphone/link)._


End file.
